


For the Love of Camelot

by bleedforyou1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/pseuds/bleedforyou1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot will always come first for Arthur. And she thinks the same way about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Camelot

Arthur knew, from the moment he first started to walk around the castle, that he and the castle had a special bond. He could touch the stone walls and feel as though they were touching him back. Ruffling his hair and hugging him close. When he was younger, he was scared by thunderstorms and his nursemaid tried to console him by cooking him his favorite foods, reading his favorite stories or holding him by the fireplace, but nothing worked for Arthur. Until, of course, he ran up to the turrets and huddled into a corner of the highest tower, holding a pillar of his beloved castle and watching as Camelot slowly filled with rain. 

His father found these happenings rather odd and always dragged him away from the walls, doors and flags of Camelot, but of course, Arthur found himself drawn back into the lovely shade of the garden trees, the blanket of warmth caused by the lower town's gates and the need to be sprawled upon the castle floor in his bedchamber. 

And then, almost suddenly, he was King of this land. Of this precious, beautiful land that always filled him with love and peace. One night, when he left his bedchamber to go sit in the throne room, he felt something else in the room. A presence that always made him stand up and fight his heart out for his kingdom. The same presence that curled around him until he fell asleep. It caressed his skin and softly laid sweet touches in his hair as he sat on his throne and gazed out of the window at the outlying hills and valleys of his land.

And he knew, deep down, that the presence was none other than his beloved Camelot, finally, completely entwined with his soul.


End file.
